


Metroid: Among the Stars

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Metroid Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: The Planet Zebes has been infected with Dark Matter. Having no other choice, Samus Aran enlists the help of a certain pink warrior to help her deal with it.





	Metroid: Among the Stars

_ Can you trust it? _ _   
_ _   
_ The planet classified as HAL1992, more commonly known as ‘Popstar’, was an odd one. Shaped in the likeness of a star, it was the world for many strange and odd creatures. Some of them are terrifying, but most are harmless at best and barely threatening at worst.   
  
Aside from one resident.   
  
_ It can’t even speak intelligently. And you’re telling us that it wiped out Metroids faster than you did? _ _   
_ __   
He didn’t look threatening. With his round, child-like eyes and his wide smile, he looked harmless. A cute pink little blob that looked like it couldn’t hurt a fly.   
  
How wrong they all were to underestimate him. She would trust him with her life.   
  
Samus Aran knew better than anyone in the universe how powerful the little pink creature known as ‘Kirby’ really was. She had asked him for help years ago dealing with a minor Metroid infestation on Popstar, and he had the job done in no-time. It was terrifying.   
  
That’s why she recruited him for this mission. She told the Galactic Federation if he couldn’t come with her, then she wouldn’t go. He knew this threat better than anyone. Dark Matter.   
  
No one knows where Dark Matter came from, or what it’s purpose is. All Samus knows is that Kirby has not only seen Dark Matter, but beaten it back on Popstar over and over again. Now it was infecting Zebes, and the idea of Dark Matter infecting those inhabitants sent a small chill down her spine.   
  
Zebes was approaching, and she looked out of her cockpit to see a shining yellow star trailing alongside her ship. Kirby looked over, smiled happily, and waved. The bounty hunter waved back before turning her attention back towards landing the ship.    
  
It didn’t take long for her starship to descend down onto Crateria, and her Power Suit phased on seamlessly as she was lowered onto the planet’s surface once again. Stepping onto Crateria, she looked around for her partner, barely reacting when the pink blob landed onto her shoulder and smiled at her again.   
  
She nodded, and Kirby leaped off of her shoulder and touched down onto the ground. Samus activated her scanner and set it to detect Dark Matter. The entrance down to Brinstar and the underbelly of the planet were blocked off by thick layers of Dark Matter. If they couldn’t find a way to clear it, they couldn’t purge the core. She stood silent for a few moments, before turning Eastward towards the ruins, before prepping her arm cannon and heading off, Kirby jauntily following her.   
  
The local wildlife had been purged by the look of things. Strange fly-like creatures buzzed about as other oddities not found on Zebes roamed around. An odd Gem-like creature with a jester’s hat hopped around while there were even stranger red, cat-like things simply floating in the air.   
  
Kirby had apparently recognized the Gem creature, and made a beeline for it. Hopping and sliding neatly over and under the other enemies, Samus followed and blasted them out of existence with her Arm Cannon as Kirby opened his mouth wide and inhaled the gem creature.   
  
Instantaneously, a similar jester’s hat popped onto Kirby’s head, and wand poofed into his hand. With an almost child-like glee, he sped along towards the ruins, the wand’s crystal lighting up as a beam of electrified light shot out of the tip, zapping any creatures in his path.   
  
Samus followed the excited puffball into the ruins, briefly activating her scanner to log in for later. Kirby’s copying ability is his one and only true weapon, but it’s his most powerful. With the right creature, Kirby could gain the skills or abilities of almost anything, the true limit of his copy abilities weren’t known.   
  
Kirby stopped at the entrance of the Chozo ruins, hopping up and down as Samus walked past him. He merrily walked in after her, but they both paused at the sight in front of them. A huge dark purple tree was rooted at the far side of the wall. Kirby looked up at Samus in confusion, but quickly jumped when she pointed her arm cannon at the tree.   
  
Her Dark Matter scanners were going off of the charts. Kirby looked in in awe as two eyes snapped open onto the tree, a large, gaping mouth forming as it shuddered. Chozo Woods stared down at Samus and Kirby, before shaking violently.   
  
Kirby and Samus sprung into action as the nasty fruit fell down from the branch covered ceiling. Samus fired a charged shot at Chozo Woods’ face and the tree flinched, before Kirby unleashed a huge wave of charged energy at the infected tree, and the tree shuddered and groaned.   
  
Samus aimed another charged shot, but a spiked Gordo slammed down onto her head, the bounty hunter stumbling as Chozo Woods blew hard, sending Kirby flying into the wall behind Samus, but her power suit was too heavy to blow away.   
  
Switching over to her missiles, she fired a volley of them at the dark tree. The missiles exploded, corrupted wood splintering as the tree moaned in pain. Kirby ran up besides her, looking up and nodding as he began charging up another attack. Samus nodded back, and got into position before she fired her charge beam at the same time Kirby fired his own attack.   
  
The two attacks slammed into Chozo Woods, obliterating huge chunks of the tree with a wail of pain. Kirby beamed up at Samus, and she gave her small partner a thumbs up before a thick root slammed into her, sending her flying.    
  
Kirby watched her hit the wall, and turned his body just in time to jump over a second root. Chozo Woods wheezed out, having nearly uprooted himself in his anger. Samus shook her head and pushed herself up, acting the Morph Ball and rolling away as the root slammed into the wall, bricks and dust flying outward as Chozo Woods hissed in pain from the acid rain.   
  
Samus switched over to her super missiles and dodged the flailing roots and falling Gordos to get up and personal with the damned tree, Kirby eating a root to the face and losing the Beam ability in the process.   
  
The bounty hunter aimed her arm cannon down the tree’s mouth, and shot a few super missiles down and leaped back as the tree screamed in agony. Dark Matter oozed out of the tree before it’s face slowly disappeared, the roots calming down as the tree was purged of Dark Matter, leaving an extremely damaged normal one.   
  
Samus turned to leave, but stopped as Kirby did a silly little dance. After the dance, he smiled up at her innocently. Shaking her head, she left the above-ground ruins with Kirby following close behind her. Her shoulders tensed as they trekked towards the crashed ship, noting how as they approached, there were no registers of life other than themselves.   
  
The power flickered as the two space warriors stepped onto the elevator. The machine jerked a bit, before it slowly began descending down into the bowels of the ship. The power flickered again, and the elevator jerked before it froze. Samus and Kirby looked around before the elevator plummeted downwards and seconds later, slammed against the stopping point, ejecting Kirby and Samus onto the floor below, the power going out and engulfing them in darkness.   
  
Shakily standing to their feet, they were bathed in a dim light as the auxiliary power kicked on. Briefly checking her map, the bounty hunter pointed down the hall. Kirby took off down the darkened hallway, Samus right behind him as they burst into a small room.   
  
The door behind them sealed shut, and the two heroes watched as a circle of eyes coated in blue fire floated above them, before the suddenly shot inwards. A disgusting celaphod like creature phased into view. Kirby watched in awe as Phantoon phased into existence, before opening it’s eyelid to stare at Kirby and Samus with its singular, blood-red stare. Samus jerked back in alarm, firing a shot directly at the creature’s eye, causing the inter-dimensional creature to recoil in pain and become invisible.    
  
Samus began preparing her charge shot, waiting for Phantoon to appear again as Kirby ran back and forth around the room, trying to locate the invisible foe. He yelped in alarm when the creature suddenly appeared, burning eyes shooting out as it roared in pain as Samus nailed it in the eye.    
  
Kirby rushed forward, inhaling the ethereal burning eye. A beautiful tiara formed on Kirby’s head, and the room was brightened as fire erupted from the top of Kirby’s head. Flaming eyes rained down on them, but Kirby stood on Samus’s shoulders, spewing a stream of fire at the ceiling and burning the blue-eyes.    
  
Phantoon appeared briefly, and was met with a gout of flame and a charged shot directly against it’s eye. The spectre screamed in agony and flew around the room, Kirby chasing after it valiantly.    
  
Samus began prepping another charge shot, watching the spectre closely as Kirby surrounded himself with fire, flying straight through the celaphod-type ghoul and smacking into the wall. Phantoon appeared above Kirby, but squealed in pain as his eye was once again assaulted with a charge shot, and this time it exploded in a shower of blood.    
  
The spectre howled in agony, writhing and shuddering as it began warping out of this dimension. The power flickered, before turning back on with a soft hum. Samus turned towards the door, but stopped when Kirby prodded her.   
  
Looking down, he did the silly little dance again and pointed towards her. He wanted her to dance with him. Staring at him silently, the bounty hunter shook her head once before the two left the ruined ship.   
  
Now that the way down was cleared up completely, Samus and Kirby stepped onto the elevator and descended down into Brinstar.

  
\--------   
  
The elevator ground to a halt inside Brinstar. Samus’s scanners were already picking up an intense wave of Dark Matter near Marida. Hopping off of the platform, Samus and Kirby began their crusade into the depths of Zebes to purge the planet once and for all.    
  
They descended deeper down, briefly entering Marida before Samus stopped at the elevator towards Norfair. Dark Matter seeped down the elevator shaft. If they wanted to go down, they’d need to clear the path again.    
  
The two continued towards the source of the Dark Matter in Brinstar, but paused when they saw a Poppy Bros. Sr and Bonkers blocking their path. Bonkers grunted, making a beeline towards Samus and swinging wildly with his hammer, the bounty hunter easily jumping over the enraged ape as the bomb loving Poppy Bros. threw a cascade of bombs at Kirby, who inhaled them and spat them back at the dancing creature.   
  
Samus curled up into the morph ball, dropping a few bombs near Bonkers before unleashing a volley of missiles at the creature. The missiles downed the hammer-wielding animal, before the bombs exploded, finishing the job.    
  
The bounty hunter turned to see her partner wearing a ridiculous party hat. He smiled at her, pulling a bomb out of god knows where before throwing it, the explosion rocking the cavern a little. She nodded in approval, and the two continued inwards towards Kraid’s Lair.   
  
Samus blasted the door open and the two space warriors stepped into Kraid’s Lair, but before they could do anything, a massive claw smashed into Samus and sent her flying out of the room, the door sealing shut behind her.    
  
Kirby ran towards the door, bashing his tiny little hands against it as Samus stood up, shaking her head a little before kneeling down so he could see her better. She pointed towards the rising Kraid, and curled her hand into a fist. He would have to fight alone.   
  
The pink warrior stared up at her, before furrowing his brow and nodding. Samus watched him run off to fight Kraid, and turned to double back. She would wait for him.   
  
Kirby leaped into the air, dodging a barrage of rocks thrown by the giant reptilian alien. He threw a few bombs, which exploded harmlessly against Kraid’s body. The space pirate gave a booming, mocking laugh as he launched the spikes from his stomach.    
  
Taking a deep breath, Kirby inflated himself and flew up into the air, dodging the projectiles before exhaling, throwing a bomb directly at Kraid’s face. The giant creature roared in agony, one large scaly hand to cover his eyes, his mouth wide open.   
  
Kirby took careful aim, before launching a bomb directly at the creature’s mouth. The explosion sent teeth flying as Kraid roared in anger. Snapping his jaws shut, he loomed over Kirby and swatted at the tiny pink creature with his claws, ejecting the copy ability from his body.   
  
Kraid grabbed the glowing star, and crushed it in his hand with a booming laugh. From his body, he launched a wave of spinning claws at Kirby, who desperately danced around to dodge them all, before inhaling the last one and swallowing.   
  
A short yellow hat appeared on Kirby’s head, and on the center was a sharp, curved blade. Kraid roared, scooping up a handful of rocks and catapulting them at the small puffball. Kirby threw the sharp boomerang at the rocks, slicing them in half before leaping into the air once more and throwing another one directly at Kraid’s face.   
  
The sharp blade slashed across Kraid’s eye, and the reptile monster screamed out in agony as he held his eye. Not willing to let the monster recover, Kirby jumped out and landed on Kraid’s belly spikes, floating up to his mouth before landing on his lower jaw. He unleashed a volley of sharp blade-like boomerangs into the beast’s mouth, forcing the creature staggering back with blood dripping from his mouth.   
  
The reptile bellowed in anger, rising up from the ground to his true height, Kirby landed on the platforms and ducked beneath another volley of spinning claws, throwing the boomerang to destroy them as he charged up his next attack.   
  
Kraid roared, and Kirby threw a massive blade at the alien’s mouth, getting the blade stuck between his jaws. Running up, he began throwing blade after blade into the space pirate’s inner mouth again, forcing the reptile to stumble farther and farther back, before his powerful jaws snapped the blade holding his mouth open in half.   
  
Growling, Kraid balled up a hand and slammed the fist down onto the platform closest to him, sending it crumbling away. Kirby charged another massive blade, and Kraid wisely kept his mouth shut this time as he hurled a large boulder at Kirby.   
  
His attack fully charged, he threw it at Kraid, the blade slicing through the boulder like hot butter before slicing across his undamaged eye. Kraid howled in pain as he staggered back blindly, unable to see his surroundings.   
  
The floor cracked, before it crumbled under Kraid’s weight. The titanic alien’s screams echoed as he fell down towards the fiery magma below. The door out hissed open, and Kirby ran through it, eager to return to his friend to continue the mission.   
  
\--------   
  
Samus had returned to the place where she and Kirby fought Bonkers and Poppy Bros. Sr. She was on edge, waiting anxiously for Kirby to hopefully defeat Kraid and they could continue the mission.   
  
Sirens blared out loudly, making Samus jump as an automated voice echoed out. “Defense Systems Activated. Deploying Heavy Lobster.”   
  
The ceiling opened up, and Samus watched as Dark Matter oozed from the hole, before a dark purple robot slammed down onto the ground. Its red eye flashed brightly, and the infected Heavy Lobster turned towards Samus, snapping it’s pincers menacingly.    
  
The bounty hunter instantly raised her arm cannon and fired a missile at the machine, but it lumbered forward unflinchingly. She fired more and more missiles, but Heavy Lobster simply parted it’s pincer, and a jet of flames rocketed out, forcing Samus to jump over the mighty machine.    
  
Samus fired a super missile at Heavy Lobster’s back, and it hunched low as fire burst from the rocket on it’s back. It shot forward before wheeling around and rocketing back towards her. Samus watched, an idea forming in her mind.   
  
She easily vaulted over the machine, curling up into her morph ball form and deploying a super bomb directly near exhaust port. The bomb exploded, shaking the whole corridor and blowing off a chunk of Heavy Lobster. Dark Matter oozed out of the exposed machinery, and Samus nearly emptied her supply of super missiles, firing volley after volley as more and more chunks of the machine were blown off and exposed.   
  
The Dark matter coated Heavy Lobster, and it’s red eye shone brightly as it leaped into the air, wheeling around before landing and opening it’s pincers again. Instead of fire, a stream of pure dark matter shot out, forcing the bounty hunter to curl up into her morph ball to avoid the stream.

 

She rolled forward, planting her last super bomb before rolling back. The wounded Heavy Lobster lumbered forward, and Samus watched as the bomb exploded directly underneath the machine, destroying not only it but the Dark Matter in it’s massive blast radius.    
  
Brinstar was finally purged.    
  
A noise behind her alerted her, and she wheeled around, her arm cannon at the ready. She relaxed when she saw it was only Kirby, who was standing and smiling at her. He did that silly little dance and looked up at her expectantly.    
  
She shook her head again, and together they made their way towards Maridia.    
  
Upon reaching the flooded section of Zebes, Kirby slipped on a pair of swimming goggles and dove right in. Samus watched him swim for a moment before jumping in and sinking down to the bottom.    
  
The water wasn’t actively inhibiting her as opposed to her partner. She watched as Kirby shot a few streams of water at some odd looking fish before she shot a few regular plasma shots at the rest. The two ascended higher and higher through the flooded lands until they reached a wide chasm in Upper Maridia.   
  
The water churned and bubbled as a sea serpent rose out of the water, spitting a shotgun blast of spores at the two heroes. As they dove out of the way, the Botwoon hissed with glee until another creature surface. A small but extremely fat whale with a pipe in it’s mouth shot a spout of water into the air, before diving back down.   
  
Samus shot off a few missiles at the Botwoon, who recoiled and dove back down. The water churned more, and the Dark Matter scanner blared to life as the water turned an inky black. A thick jet of dark matter shot into the air as a hideous creature surfaced.    
  
Dark Matter had fused Botwoon and Fatty Whale into one disgusting creature. It was fat like the whale but had the length of the Botwoon. Fatwoon Botwhale opened it’s mouth and let out a sickening roar, spewing contaminated water into the air, before unleashing a wave of spore-covered rocks that bounced across the platforms.    
  
Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled one of the rocks and swallowed. A ring formed around Kirby’s head and it was adorned with colored blocks, before earthy brown rocks shot up out of his head. Floating up, he watched as Botwhale jumped out of the water, then he turned into a stone block and rocketed down, slamming the mutation hard and sending it crashing back into the water and barely avoiding falling in with it.   
  
Fatwoon Botwhale rose out of the water again, and Samus blasted it with a charge shot, sending the thing flying back in the water, it’s head slumped against the platform. Floating high above the creature again, Kirby transformed into a bronze statue of Samus and crashed down on the disgusting thing’s head, brain matter and blood splattered everywhere as the creature’s corpse slunk into the water.   
  
The water churned and boiled, before returning to it’s normal color. Kirby trotted over to Samus as she scanned the area. No Dark Matter detected. Maridia was purged.   
  
And that left Norfair left.   
  
\--------   
  
The way down to Norfair was silent. Even with the rest of the planet purged of Dark Matter, Norfair was crawling with it. It dripped from the walls, it clung to the ceiling. It was everywhere. The core was near.    
  
Samus and Kirby stepped off of the elevator, and began their descent down to the deepest levels of Norfair. The lava was sweltering hot, steam rising every time dark matter touched the stuff. The two space warriors ignored the heat, jumping and floating over various platforms and through door after door, down even deeper into the planet.   
  
The giant stone head of Ridley soon appeared before them. Samus looked down at Kirby, who looked up at her. He nodded once, and she nodded back. They walked through the door, and onto the platform of Ridley’s lair.   
  
Lava bubbled as the giant space dragon turned towards the two warriors. His eyes narrowed and he let out a shriek before taking off into the air. Samus raised her arm cannon at Ridley in silence.    
  
The fight was on.   
  
The space pirate wasted no time diving down towards Samus and Kirby, forcing them apart as he focused his attention on Samus. He shot a stream of plasma down at Samus, forcing her to jump in the air as he slashed Kirby with his tail, taking off and grabbing his arch-nemesis with his claws.   
  
She shot her last super missile directly in his face, the explosion sending him tumbling back as she landed. Ridley righted himself, and shot a barrage of fireballs down at Samus. Samus rolled past the first couple, and she braced herself for the third to strike.    
  
Kirby leaped in front of her, opening his mouth wide and inhaling the fireball. He once again attained the power of fire, his eyes shining as he stared down Ridley.   
  
The space dragon roared and shot another stream of plasma down at the two warriors, but Kirby opened his mouth and spat out an equal sized stream of fire. The two columns collided, both battling for supremacy.   
  
Kirby stepped forward, making the fire hotter and larger, until a burning inferno completely engulfed Ridley, the dragon shrieking in agony as he was consumed by the fire.    
  
The leader of the space pirates howled in anger, and with a mighty flap of his wings, extinguished the fire with ease. He blitzed down towards Kirby, slamming the pink warrior into the ground with his mighty claws. Samus desperately shot missiles into Ridley’s face, but the dragon batted the bounty hunter aside like a child would a toy.   
  
He flew up into the air, intent on killing this irritating puffball only to cry out in pain as Kirby turned himself into a fireball, falling back to the ground and away from Ridley’s grasp. Samus ran over to Kirby as Ridley landed across from them.   
  
Kirby panted slightly, his fire ability gone. Samus looked over at Ridley, and turned into her morph ball. Kirby watched her as she deposited a bomb, unmorphing and indicating at it with her hand.    
  
Smiling in understanding, he inhaled her bomb and once again grew that silly hat. Turning his attention back towards Ridley, the dragon roared and flew towards them eagerly. Kirby slid underneath the dragon, and began bombarding him with bombs.    
  
Samus leaped into the air, morphing into her morph ball and planting bombs left and right, explosions engulfing the space dragon. He roared into the air just as another bomb exploded against his temple. With a groan, the space dragon fell downwards in a heap. The battle too much.   
  
The two warriors walked over to the downed Ridley. Samus pointed her arm cannon down at Ridley’s head, ready to end his terror once and for all. She began charging the most powerful charge shot she could muster, until her Dark Matter scanners suddenly went haywire.   
  
She jerked in surprise, her warning systems going crazy as Ridley’s body slowly rose in the air. His purple skin turned a darker shade, his wounds seeping with Dark Matter. Samus pushed Kirby behind her, the two of them stepping back as Ridley’s body convulsed and twitched, before his chest burst open. A singular red eye peered from the open wound, before looking down at Kirby and Samus.   
  
The Dark Matter core had infected Ridley, and the dead dragon’s muscles twitched before his head snapped up, and an ungodly roar pierced the air.   
  
Samus fired her charged shot at Dark Ridley, but the undead creature barely registered the attack and slammed down, vomiting balls of dark matter at the two heroes as it charged forward, extending its wings before Kirby threw a bomb at one, blowing it off the zombified corpse completely as it bellowed.   
  
Kirby nudged Samus, and floated up above her, indicating to grab on. Samus latched onto Kirby’s foot, and the pink warrior desperately flew above Dark Ridley, Samus unloading the last of her missiles on the undead creature, completely severing the other wing and sending it flying into the lava.    
  
The two warriors touched down behind the zombie dragon, jumping to avoid the tail-lash as Dark Ridley turned around, the eye on its chest glowing before pitch black lighting thundered out of it, slamming into Samus and Kirby as they spasmed a bit before the attack ceased, Kirby having lost his copy ability.   
  
Thinking quickly, Samus loaded her freeze beam and fired it directly at Kirby. Acting on instinct, Kirby swallowed the beam and instantly grew a blue tiara, shards of ice jutting out of the top of his head.    
  
Smiling at Samus, he turned towards Dark Ridley and skated towards it, a shower of icy wind billowed from his mouth as Samus sprinted back and forth, charging up the shinespark. Dark Ridley desperately tried to claw at Kirby as the legs were frozen solid.   
  
Kirby blew a jet of sub-zero wind into Dark Ridley’s face, and moved aside as Samus came crashing through Dark Ridley’s frozen lower-half with the shinespark, shattering it’s legs and sending the demon creature crumbling to the floor.    
  
The upper half of Ridley’s corpse twitched for a moment, before it lay still. Kirby began dancing for joy until he noticed the dark, inky substance rising from Ridley.    
  
A red eye formed in the air, before taking the shape of a very familiar creature to the both of them. The Dark Matter Metroid roared, and began flying around erratically as Samus and Kirby tried to freeze it with their combined power.    
  
Dark Matter Metroid swooped down, black lightning raining out of the singular eye and latched onto Kirby, beginning the process of draining his very essence. Samus finally nailed it with a freeze beam, the dark creature frozen solid. Wrenching Kirby free, she shot missile after missile towards the demonic creature.    
  
The ice shattered and orange orbs flew out of the eye, locking in on Samus and Kirby as they desperately did all they could to dodge the homing attacks. The Dark Matter Metroid roared, shooting it’s black lightning into the sky and watched as it rained down on the two heroes. Kirby had frozen himself to shield himself, and Samus had dodged the attacks. Kirby unfroze himself, and sent a billowing cloud of ice at the Dark Matter Metroid, and Samus unloaded more missiles at it, directly at it’s frozen eye.   
  
Dark Matter Metroid unfroze again, and this time latched onto Samus. Samus frantically ran around, firing freeze beam after freeze beam before curling up and unloading a massive payload of bombs in her morph ball form. The explosion blew her free and sent a huge chunk of the creature exploding out.    
  
Kirby had ditched his freezing ability, and made a noise at Samus. She turned, pointing towards her arm cannon them himself, then mimed to the best of his ability a missile. Nodding in understanding, she fired a missile at him and he swallowed it, nothing seeming to have happened.   
  
Samus wheeled around, the Dark Matter Metroid slowly reforming above the lava pool. Quickly, she froze the thing with her freeze beam and pointed at it. Kirby turned himself into a large missile, and rocketed towards the Dark Matter Metroid. Before the creature could unfreeze, Kirby’s missile form exploded against it’s eye, sending the creature plunging into the lava.   
  
Kirby floated back towards Samus as the lava bubbled. The Dark Matter Metroid burst out of the lava, screaming in agony before falling back in, slowly dissipating. The final battle was over. Norfair was finally purged.   
  
And Zebes was free.   
  
Ridley’s lair began rumbling. Samus’s suit began screaming warning messages at it. The planet was going to explode. Motioning for Kirby to follow, the two of them ran to the escape shaft, and Samus looked up before steeling herself. It was going to be a long climb.   
  
That is until a noise Kirby made got her attention. Turning, he jumped around a yellow floating star happily, before hopping on and motioning her over. She hesitated, and he motioned her over more empathically. Slowly walking over to the Warp Star, she hopped on. Kirby let out a squeal of delight, and the warp star trembled slightly before taking off into the air. Expertly dodging the various platforms and crashing through the enemies until it broke to the surface, flying them all the way to Samus’s ship.   
  
As they touched down, Kirby beamed up at Samus. She nodded, giving him a thumbs up before the ground beneath them exploded outwards, sending them both flying back. Samus was the first to her feet, and she watched in horror as a decayed, pulsating brain slowly rose from the ground, the rest of it’s grotesque body showing the skeleton beneath the rotted skin, and hatred could be seen in it’s one, blood-filled eye as purple liquid oozed out of it’s mouth, the jaw missing.   
  
It was hatred that had tethered her soul to this planet, hatred for Samus Aran. The Phantoon had stayed to feed off of this raw hatred, and when the Dark Matter infection came, it tried to resurrect her. Her hatred was stronger, and she took control of her decayed and rotted body. The Soul of Mother Brain wouldn’t rest until Samus Aran was dead.   
  
As Kirby rose to his feet, Samus was already sprinting into action. Firing wave after wave of plasma energy, Soul of Mother Brain gave a harrowing cry and blasted down a technicolor beam, carving a trench as Samus backed up, Kirby quickly running over to help his partner.   
  
Soul of Mother Brain bellowed at the pink creature, stomping down at him with all of her might. He stumbled back and she fired a ring of psionic energy down at him. To her surprise, the creature swallowed it up and spat it back at her. The undead being howled and took a step back as her pulsating brain and eye were assaulted.   
  
Samus charged forward, firing the last of her missiles at Soul of Mother Brain’s head, before unleashing a powerful charge shot. The creature stumbled back, but the dark-red eye locked in on Samus, easily bowling past Kirby as she charged.   
  
Soul of Mother Brain bellowed, purple liquid spurting from the open jaw as the Laser Brain Attack was fired. Samus grunted as her foe’s most powerful attack slammed into her, forcing her down onto one knee.   
  
Kirby stood silently and watched as Soul of Mother Brain cackled in glee. Eager to finally kill Samus Aran, she began charging up one final Laser Brain Attack. Furrowing his brow, Kirby sprinted up to Samus and opened his mouth wide.   
  
He began inhaling, harder than he ever had before. Samus’s body shifted, before the winds became too much and he swallowed her. Closing his eyes, he went calm as he began to focus.   
  
Samus was spat out, her blonde hair loosening from her ponytail as she looked up, her eyes widening. There before her, was Kirby in his very own Power Suit. A little arm cannon and everything. He looked at her, and gave her a smile.    
  
Smiling back, Samus stood to her full height and took out her Paralyzer. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough. She ran forward, shooting a blast of plasma directly at Soul of Mother Brain’s eye. The creature stumbled back as Kirby blasted her with a full power charge shot, sending her back farther.   
  
Kirby held his arm cannon out, and began charging the Hyper Beam. Soul of Mother Brain roared, and began moving towards Kirby, but Samus used the grapple function of her paralyzer and wrapped it around Soul of Mother Brain’s legs. The evil creature whipped her head around to Samus, shrieking in rage.   
  
With a loud cry, Kirby fire the Hyper Beam. A massive multi-colored beam of energy rocketed out of his tiny arm cannon, blowing him back as the Hyper Beam struck Soul of Mother Brain. The evil creature gave a loud, glass shattering death wail before the last remnants of Mother Brain were destroyed.   
  
Samus felt the power suit morph back onto her, and she quickly ran over to where Kirby lay. Kneeling down, she gently scooped the little warrior up in her arms as he opened his eyes slowly. Upon realizing that it was Samus, he let out a happy noise and hugged her chest.   
  
Silently, she hugged him back and set him down gently. She turned toward her ship and ascended up into the cockpit as Kirby hopped on the Warp Star. Together, they flew up and off of Zebes as the planet exploded behind them.    
  
In the depths of space, Kirby waved goodbye to Samus one final time before the Warp Star shot off back towards Popstar, towards his home. Samus waved back and smiled to herself, and plotted a course for the Galactic Federation’s HQ. Ready to give a full report that the Dark Matter would never again plague Zebes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kirby or Metroid, they're owned by Nintendo.  
> I want to thank Smithy and especially my friend Omegpha for giving me the inspiration to write this. This was a load of fun and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it!


End file.
